


Les murs ont des oreilles

by orsenna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, Steve Rogers's Sadness Errands, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsenna/pseuds/orsenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si les murs ont des oreilles, ça veut dire que c’est le travail de quelqu’un d’écouter.<br/>Je déteste mon travail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les murs ont des oreilles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ears Everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840308) by [Sproings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproings/pseuds/Sproings). 



Je déteste mon travail.

C’était pas censé être comme ça. Je voulais faire une différence. Me battre pour une cause juste. Couper une tête, et toutes les autres qui prendraient sa place.

Je ne sais pas comment ça s’est transformé en ça. Je mets mes écouteurs, et je ne soupire pas, parce que le micro l’enregistrerait.

« Comment il va ?

Une voix familière répond :

– Pas trop mal, aujourd’hui. Il a regardé La Folle histoire de l’espace après le déjeuner. C’est toujours agréable de l’entendre rire.

– Oui. Je ne connais pas l’autre voix sur la ligne. Je ne connais pas son nom, son apparence physique, rien du tout sur sa vie. Mais je sais qu’on fait le même travail, et – une fois, on aurait dit que sa voix était mouillée quand je suis arrivé sur la ligne. J’ai regardé, plus tard, ce qui est contraire au règlement, mais je m’en fichais. J’ai regardé, et c’était le jour où il a regardé Band of Brothers pour la première fois. Pas mon collègue. Je n’ai aucune idée de son genre ou de s’il ou elle a déjà regardé Band of Brothers.

Non. Lui. Le Captain. Le plus grand héros que notre pays ait jamais connu.

L’homme dont on viole la vie privée.

On n’est pas censés savoir que c’est lui, bien sûr. Ils ont l’air de penser que sans caméra, on ne le saura pas. Comme si on n’allait pas reconnaître la voix, ou –

– Je me déconnecte, fait mon collègue.

– Bien reçu. »

Silence sur la ligne. Puis le faible clic d’une souris. Je suppose que quelqu’un d’autre a pour job la surveillance de l’utilisation de son ordinateur. Avant, je m’amusais à essayer d’imaginer ce à quoi son historique de recherche pouvait ressembler. « Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à Brooklyn ? » ou « Pourquoi on n’a pas encore de voitures volantes ? » ou « Attaques extraterrestres 1944 à nos jours »

Tout ça semblait beaucoup plus drôle avant que je ne l’entende s’endormir en pleurant.

Une heure plus tard, il y a des bruits de pas (il marche très doucement pour quelqu’un de sa taille), le bruit d’un réfrigérateur qui s’ouvre et se referme, et le bruit du micro-ondes qui s’ouvre et se referme. Le micro-ondes ronronne pendant plusieurs minutes, puis sonne. Je transcris le tout dans ma tablette. Je suppose que c’est le travail de quelqu’un d’autre de faire le suivi de ce qu’il mange. Deux plats tout-prêts, un paquet de chips, un quart de pot de Ben & Jerry’s. Le repas des champions.

Il a reçu un coup de téléphone une fois. Il l’a mis sur haut-parleur en plus, ce qui était très excitant pour moi à l’époque. C’était un archiviste du Smithsonian. Il avait l’air très surpris qu’il prenne lui-même ses appels. Tous les deux, ils ont parlé pendant longtemps d’une exposition que le musée allait organiser. Pendant très longtemps. Comme si l’un était émerveillé et l’autre désespérément en manque de contact humain.

Mais peut-être que je surinterprète.

Je saisis l’heure à laquelle il met sa vaisselle dans l’évier. 18:28. Ensuite il allume la télé, et je transcris ça aussi. 18:29.

Il me faut moins de dix minutes pour comprendre qu’il est en train de regarder Frankenstein Junior. Oh, ce serait génial si ça entraînait toute une liste de comédies qu’il pourrait regarder. Peut-être qu’il rirait encore, un de ces rires sonores qu’il n’a qu’une fois tous les –

La télé s’éteint. Sa voix marmonne :

« Même nous on avait déjà des films en Technicolor, putain. »

18:47

Peut-être qu’il lit. Oui, c’est ça, c’est le son d’une page qu’on tourne, et il n’y a pas de grattement du crayon sur le papier qui l’accompagne. J’espère que c’est un bon livre. Je ne sais jamais ce qu’il lit, bien sûr. Seulement que certains livres nécessitent apparemment beaucoup plus de recherches sur internet que d’autres, ce que je trouve particulièrement triste. Comment est-ce qu’il pourrait apprécier les livres s’il doit les traiter comme des projets scolaires ? Ceci dit, apprécier les choses ne semble pas vraiment faire partie de ses objectifs.

Le livre est refermé d’un coup sec, et une demi-seconde plus tard, un bruit sourd, probablement le livre qui heurte le mur de l’autre côté de la pièce. Merde.

19:34

Le tiroir s’ouvre. Merde, s’il vous plaît non. Un petit tintement métallique. Des plaque d’identification militaires sur une chaîne. C’est un son que je connais bien.

Je le transcris comme des clés qui s’entrechoquent dans sa poche.

« T’aurais aimé La Folle histoire de l’espace, j’pense, dit-il. Enfin, il aurait fallu que tu regardes les Star Wars d’abord, mais je sais que ça t’aurait plu. Des pistolets lasers, des épées de lumière et de la magie. Tu les aurais vraiment aimés.  Putain, j’aimerais tellement…

Les plaques tintent, et sa respiration devient saccadée.

– Je t’aime, Buck. Joyeux anniversaire. »

Le bruit caractéristique de sanglots étouffés. J’imagine qu’il a la tête enfouie dans un oreiller.

Je hais mon travail.

**10 mars, 19:28 – 20:24 : Un dysfonctionnement liée au transfert de données a causé la perte de l’enregistrement audio. Le technicien en service reporte que le sujet a continué à lire en silence pendant cet intervalle.**

Je démissionnerais bien, mais ils ne feraient qu’embaucher quelqu’un d’autre.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une traduction d'Ears Everywhere de Sproings, qui fait partie d'une série maintenant terminée, allez y jetez un œil si vous pouvez
> 
> je suis sur tumblr @ [ orsenna ](http://www.orsenna.tumblr.com) venez me parler de steve
> 
> si cette fic vous a plu, vous pouvez rebloguer [ ce post ](http://orsenna.tumblr.com/post/139538316481/les-murs-ont-des-oreilles-orsenna-captain)


End file.
